


Obediency

by gurobun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Public Blow Jobs, Sorry guys, and the great unknown, my hand slipped and I wrote more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobun/pseuds/gurobun
Summary: It's the graveyard shift at the DPD, and with Lieutenant Hank Anderson nowhere in sight, Gavin decides to take a little advantage of Connor being left alone.





	Obediency

 Gavin wakes with a huff, nose scrunching in discontentment. He didn't remember falling asleep.. but, opening his eyes to see his desk in front of him, casework splayed across it—he pieces the puzzle together and chuckles quietly to himself. Of course he fell asleep while working on this stupid, boring case..

  First, he checks the clock:  _ 11:56PM. Christ.. _

  Next, he spins around in his desk chair with the intent to grab himself a coffee, but he stops halfway. Out of the corner of his eye he spots something abnormal—Connor is at his own desk, using the terminal for what must also be casework. Meanwhile, the lieutenant is nowhere to be seen.  _ Get tired of his plastic piece of crap, did he?  _

  All in all, it spelt out the perfect chance to fuck with the plastic prick again, and it's not like Gavin would ever pass  _ that  _ up for something else.

  Across the room Connor’s audio processors had picked up the movements at Gavin’s desk, but he didn't bother to spare him a glance—not while he was working so intently. He only looked up when footsteps were coming towards him, seeing none other than, as suspected, Detective Gavin Reed with that ever-present snarky smirk on his face.  _ Look who's finally awake _ .

“And what is the  _ class pet _ up to at this time of night?” Gavin places one hand on the back of Connor’s chair, his other on the android’s desk, blocking him from getting up and leaving. The nickname doesn't evoke as much a reaction out of Connor as Gavin had pleased—a simple furrow of the brow, as if confused—but the detective didn’t let this minor disappointment show through onto his expression.

“I was assigned a case, so I'm working.” Connor replies, and Gavin snorts. Completely aware that Gavin had been sleeping on the job for the past..  _ three hours, five minutes, and thirty-two seconds _ , however, the android decides to poke a little fun at the situation. “What have  _ you _ been up to, detective?” Connor's lips twitch into a faint grin, and his eyes crinkle with what seems to be simulated amusement.

  Gavin blanks for a moment, his expression verging on dumbfounded.  _ Was this little fucker trying to turn it back on  _ him _? He really thinks he can get away with that? _

  When he snaps back out of it a moment later, his expression clearly betrays his annoyance. “ _ Come again _ , tin-can?” The male snaps—his lip curling with discontentment as Connor barely even flinched.

“My bad. I said-”

“I  _ know _ what you said,” Gavin stops him mid-sentence, practically snarling. “The question was rhetorical, smartass. You’re supposed to stand down like a good little robot and  _ take it _ .” 

  And, for the first time in his life, Connor was unsure of something. An error message popped up in his vision stating that his thirium pump was experiencing higher than normal speeds—he was fine; he was just sitting here while Gavin talked to him, there was no need for his pump to act up like this. He wasn’t even moving.. but even still, something was making his systems malfunction. 

“See? You’re already great at it.” The detective teases, snapping Connor back into reality. Before he can retort Gavin is reaching an arm forward to squish his face between his thumb and fingers, looking him over as if he were an object. And in some senses, he was. 

  Furrowing his brows gently, the android sees another error message pop up when Gavin holds his chin.  _ Systems detecting higher than normal temperatures _ … “Or, what, you run out of batteries? That it?” Connor only shook his head that time—for some reason he felt.. almost  _ flustered _ , like some child experiencing their first crush.

  Gavin noticed this, and it seemed to give him an idea. Damn android was acting like he had a crush on him. He looked around the station once more; just the night shift workers, none of them were even paying attention to them. Not like they would care enough to protect Connor if he did something, anyway..

  Pressing his fingers a little harder against Connor’s cheeks, the male watched as the android’s lips perked up, parting to show perfectly aligned teeth just before his tongue, wet with what could only be synthetic saliva beneath them. They really thought of everything.. and Gavin was certainly thinking of a lot right now, too. As much as he hated the plastic prick, he wasn’t totally hating the thought of the android serving him with his mouth. Not like he could say no, if Gavin tried anything. With how he was acting it didn’t seem likely that he  _ would _ say no, anyway. “I think I just might have found you a better job.”

  Connor would have tilted his head inquisitively had it not been for Gavin’s vice-grip on his face. Even so, he couldn’t necessarily complain—the rough, demanding treatment made his systems emulate something he hadn’t quite felt before. But it felt good, he knew that much. “What is it?” He asks, voice slightly muffled.

  However, Gavin doesn’t reply with words. Instead he begins to unbutton his trousers, making the android’s eyes widen. This wasn’t what he was designed for.. “Open your mouth.” 

  And God, Connor hated how quickly he obeyed the order. His lips parted obediently, making the human laugh once again. “Like a fucking dog,” Gavin murmurs, letting his trousers hang around his hips, his boxers being pushed down just enough to reveal his member standing to attention. Connor almost couldn't see it with the amount of errors rising in front of his vision, but what he did see made his artificial heart start to race.

  He was about to lean closer when Gavin suddenly thrust forward against his mouth, the human's arousal being forced into his mouth and only stopping when it hit the back of his throat. Connor grabbed instinctively onto Gavin’s thighs—his cock tasted different than anything he'd tested before; reminiscent of sweat, it was warm, terribly warm inside his mouth. 

“Mmh.. that's right. Good little android..” He hears Gavin grunt; the human grabs a handful of Connor's hair and tugs him forward once more, forcing the robot to take him in fully.

  Connor wants to watch him, but his eyes instinctively squeeze shut—the outside world around them quickly begins to fade as Gavin thrusts his cock deep inside his mouth, the android focusing only on the taste in his mouth as his tongue examines it.

  It feels almost like the wires in his stomach had bunched and tangled as he begins to get the hang of it, working with Gavin to pleasure his arousal. He focuses his tongue on a vein running up the side of his cock, making a little window pop up that told Connor just what type of blood ran below this very skin. 

  But for once, he didn't focus on his instructions. He focuses on the way Gavin moves, focuses on which movements Connor could make in turn that would gain a vocal response from the human—they're like praises to him, and every part of the android loves it.

  Letting himself slip, the android moans around Gavin’s length—he can hear Gavin let out a breathless chuckle above him that makes Connor's blood go warm. “You're even fucking  _ enjoying _ it.. hah..”

  Gavin keeps his hand around a tuft of the android's hair, using the grip as leverage whenever he thrust inward, pulling Connor against him so he could strike as deep as possible. His mouth was so wet and hot around his cock—it made the man tremble so very slightly, his climax on the horizon. 

  And then it hit. Pulling off just in time, Gavin’s cum spilt all over the android's face, one of Connor’s eyes closed as the clear white liquid gently dripped from his lashes and onto his cheek below. Certainly a sight to see; at least Gavin thought so..

  Connor felt like he was on fire, his cheeks burning like a blue flame as he looked up to Gavin through one eye. Licking his lips, his systems automatically began identifying the substance, but again he refused to set his attention on anything but the human. 

“That's how you're supposed to be treated,” He mutters as he begins fixing up his trousers—a quick glance is cast around the room to see if they'd caught anyone's attention; a few people quickly look away, but as Gavin thought, no one was going to come and protect Connor. “Clean yourself up. ‘Boss won't want to see his workers all..  _ dirty _ like that.” 

  With that, the man finished fixing himself up, chuckling to himself as he started to make his way back to his desk.

  The android didn't know what to do after that. 

  But one thing he knew for sure, is that he wanted another taste.


End file.
